Silver's Big Book of Challenges!
by Silverstorm114
Summary: What the title says. Challenges for my forums.
1. Stories! (MapleClan)

**This is a challenge for MapleClan.**

Bluefeather lay her chin on her paws and yawned.

"Hello, Bluefeather!" Fawnkit's meow made Bluefeather's eyes flicker open. Fawnkit was carrying a vole. "Here you go," Fawnkit pushed the vole towards Bluefeather.

"Thank you very much," Bluefeather said as she bit into the vole.

"Can you tell me some stories?" Fawnkit asked.

"Ooh! I heard stories!" Snowkit trampled inside and skidded to halt beside his sister and Bluefeather.

"Alright," Bluefeather devoured the rest of the vole and began telling the story. "Once there was a fire in the forest. The end."

"Come on! Tell us the real story!" Snowkit whined.

"Fine. Once there was a fire in the forest. Now, nobody knew it was coming and when it did it hit everyone by surprise. Imagine all you can see is gray smoke and scorching fire. Everywhere you step your paw pads get burnt. Imagine you fleeing from your home and when you look back, you see an orangish glow that is destroying your home. A. Mouse-brained kit, also know as your mother, Hazelfur- was Hazelkit back then- was not very smart. Guess what she did." Bluefeather smiled.

"Did she jump in the fire to cool off?" Snowkit asked.

_He not the brightest fellow, is he? _Bluefeather rolled her eyes. "No."

"Did she climb up a tree to get away from the fire? Everyone knows that fires destroy trees!" Fawnkit hissed. _She's pretty smart, isn't she? They are like the exact opposite!_

"No, she did not do those things," Bluefeather meowed.

"Did she-" Snowkit's meow was cut off by Fawnkit's tail covering her mouth.

"Shh. Listen to the story," Fawnkit hissed.

"So, Hazelkit, she was scared and she leaped into the river when she didn't know how to swim," Bluefeather began again. "And if it wasn't for RiverClan, she would be dead and you guys wouldn't even be alive."

The two kits gasped.

"Are you telling them that fire in the forest story?" Hazelfur padded into the elder's den.

"Yes," Bluefeather purred.

"Is it true that you jumped into the lake without even knowing how to swim?" Snowkit asked his mother.

"Yes, I was quite a mouse-brain when I was a kit. Oh, you should've saw Goldenfeather when she found me. She was angry," Hazelfur smiled. "And if you ever think about jumping into a river then I will make Sunstar hold back your apprentice ceremony."

The two kits gasped again. "I promise I will never do that," Snowkit promised.

"I will never do that either," Fawnkit nodded. "Please don't hold back our apprentice ceremony!"

"Ok, fine," Hazelfur purred and looked up at the sky.

"Tell us another story!" Snowkit bounced up and down.

"Ok," Bluefeather paused, thinking of a good story. "Have you heard about the clan, SkyClan?"

"No," Fawnkit shook her head.

"Have you heard of the old forest?" Bluefeather asked.

"Yes, Redpelt told us about the great journey yesterday," Snowkit meowed.

"Well, long ago in the old forest, there was a fifth clan." Bluefeather meowed, remembering the stories her mom told her.

"A fifth clan!" Snowkit exclaimed.

"Yes. The clan was called SkyClan. They shared the forest with ThunderClan but when twolegs moved into the forest and started tearing apart SkyClan's part of the forest, the other four clans forced SkyClan out of the forest. Unfortunately, SkyClan soon died out but an ancient cat named Firestar soon rebuilt them in a far away land." Bluefeather finished.

"Wow!" Fawnkit stared at Bluefeather in awe.

"Ok kits, it's sun-down. You know what that means." Hazelfur stared down at the kits.

"Bedtime," The two kits moaned in unison. "One more story, please."

"Fine," Hazelfur glanced at Bluefeather. "If it's alright with Bluefeather."

"Please!" Snowkit pleaded.

"One more story!" Fawnkit smiled.

"Sure! I can tell one more story," Bluefeather smiled. "There once was three apprentices, Lilacpaw, Blackpaw and Featherpaw. Blackpaw was handsome. Featherpaw was beautiful but Lilacpaw was normal. She was unlinked by all of the clan except for her parents and the elders. She would come in and listen to a story every night and sometimes she would even spend the night there. When her parents turned their backs on her, she couldn't take it and she ran away. No one has seen her since, Bluefeather shortened the story a little because she knew that it was the kits' bedtime.

"Another story?" Snowkit looked up at his mother.

"No, let's go," Hazelfur led the two kits out of the elder's den. Bluefeather sighed and lay her chin back on her paws and fell asleep.


	2. Battle (MapleClan)

The moon shone brightly on the two groups of battling cats. On the left side, a group of bloodthirsty rouges unsheathed their claws, ready to fight. On the right side, MapleClan waited for the rouges to attack.

"All you have to do is give us your territory, Riverstar and this fight will never happen," Rock, leader of the rouges, said.

"Never!" Riverstar shouted back with pride.

"Then I guess I'll just have to make you give us the territory," Rock hissed and sprung at Riverstar. Soon the two groups of cats collided and everyone was fighting someone.

Riverstar raced away from Rock and hid in the bushes. She saw Rock run past and she leapt out of the bushes, looking around nervously. No one was in sight. She hopped into the small clearing and unsheathed her claws, ready for anyone who was coming. Out of no where, a black cat toppled on top of her, knocking her to the ground. Riverstar tried scratching the cat's face but only clawed air. The black cat scratched a cut on her forehead and blood dripped into her eyes, causing her to not see. Riverstar clawed everywhere, hitting nothing. The white cat kept clawing as she kicked and screamed.

"You should of gave us the territory, Riverstar," the cat hissed and Riverstar noticed that it was Rock. He scratched the sides of Riverstar's belly and Riverstar flinched, feeling sudden pain in her sides.

"I will never give it to you flea-pelts!" Riverstar hissed. "If I did, then my clan will have no where else to go!"_ And it would hurt my pride. _Riverstar added silently to herself.

"Then I will have to kill you," Rock said.

Although she couldn't see, Riverstar could tell that Rock lifted his paw ready to make the killing blow. Riverstar squeezed her eyes closed, waiting for the final blow but it never came and soon she felt the wait being lifted off her. Riverstar jumped to her feet and shook the blood out of her eyes. She opened her eyes to see Mudfoot fighting with Rock. Riverstar was about to help him when she was attacked again by a white tom. The two cats rolled around on the ground and Riverstar sighed in relief when she ended up on top. She was about to claw the cat when she heard a screech from Mudfoot. Riverstar looked up to see Mudfoot, laying at the paws of Rock with the life pooling out of him. Riverstar gave a slight scream of fear and the white cat saw his chance and knocked Riverstar off balance. Riverstar toppled on her side and the white cat quickly jumped on top of her.

"Pathetic cat!" The white cat growled.

"Flea-pelt!" Riverstar hissed.

"Get off of her! She's mine!" Rock yowled and shoved the white cat off. Riverstar quickly stood up before Rock could hop back on top of her.

Riverstar looked into the eyes of Rock and suddenly all the rage left her body. "You killed Mudfoot!" Riverstar closed her eyes and when she opened them, Rock was laying on the ground, dead. Riverstar gasped. _I...I killed him._ Riverstar thought. _A good warrior does not need to kill to win a battle._ A voice rang inside Riverstar's head._ I broke the warrior code!_

The white cat screeched in horror. He stared at Riverstar dead in the eye and only glanced at Rock's body once. "You are a monster." He said before he said "Retreat! Retreat!" Everyone stopped fighting and the rouges followed the white cat back to their 'camp.'

"We won!" Turtlenose yowled, excitedly.

"We did but for a price," Riverstar nudged Mudfoot's body so everyone could see it.

"Leopardspots died too," Feathercloud nodded to the unmoving body.

"Let us bring the dead back to camp," Riverstar yowled and picked up Mudfoot's body with the help of Skystorm and Heathertail. The cats brought the two bodies back to camp and laid them in the middle of the clearing. The cats that didn't go to the battle came out into the clearing and sat beside the dead cats. Riverstar stared at Mudfoot's body, disbelieving that he was actually dead. _Why out of all cats, Rock killed my brother? _


	3. Gone (MapleClan)

Brindleface padded out of camp. She was going for an evening walk. She loved going to snakerocks but the dogs were there so she wandered over to sunning rocks. She padded over to the rocks and hopped on top of them. _That feels good!_ Brindleface thought as she sunbathed on the rocks. She looked up at the purple sky and she could make out a few stars. _Are those really dead cats? _Brindleface smiled when she saw one twinkle like it was answering her. _That's not a great answer. _Brindleface smirked and got off of the rocks when the sun disappeared all the way. She shook the dust out of her pelt and started heading back to camp.

"Hello, Brindleface," Brindleface felt a growl in her throat when she heard Tigerstar.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your new clan, traitor!?" Brindleface spat.

"I just wanted to say hi," Tigerstar smirked. Brindleface knew that wasn't true.

"Yeah, right," Brindleface murmured._ Me, out of all the cats, he chose to say hi to me. That is obviously a lie._"Go back to your own clan, mouse-brain."

"You are right! I didn't come here to say hi," Tigerstar leaped into the air and tackled Brindleface after he finished his sentence. "I came here to kill you."

"What!?" Brindleface yowled.

"I need some bait and you just happened to be here at the right time," Tigerstar growled. He unsheathed his claws and clawed her face.

Brindleface unsheathed her claws and scratched his ears, making a cut in his ear. "Why are you doing this?"

"Revenge," Tigerstar hissed and clawed her belly. Brindleface yowled at the sudden pain in her belly.

"Revenge? On me?" Brindleface asked, confused.

"No, silly," Tigerstar scratched the sides of her belly and clawed her ears. "On ThunderClan and Bluestar," Brindleface closed her eyes as she felt Tigerstar's claws dig deeper into her skin. All she felt was pain and fear. _Am I going to die? _Brindleface thought as another sharp claw drove into her skin. She yowled in pain as Tigerstar bit her tail and her paw. Brindleface opened her eyes when Tigerstar stopped. She saw Tigerstar hovering over her, smiling evilly. "Goodbye, Brindleface," Tigerstar growled before he bit her neck. Darkness overwhelmed Brindleface. All she could see was darkness. All she could feel was pain until all the pain just stopped and she opened her eyes to find herself in a forest with StarClan cats surrounding her. She saw Lionheart, Redtail, Swiftpaw and many other cats.

"A-am I dead?" Brindleface asked. "Am I ever going to see Fernpaw, Ashpaw or Cloudtail again?"

Redtail padded over to her. "You can see them," he flicked his tail to the cats down below. "Right now, they are sleeping but tomorrow you can see them tomorrow."

Brindleface looked down at her kits and foster kit then she looked at her body. Tigerstar was dragging Brindleface's body towards the ThunderClan camp. Brindleface noticed a rabbit trail heading towards the camp entrance. _Tigerstar's trying to lure the dogs to camp!_ Brindleface realized._ How horrible! _"Haven't you tried to warn them about Tigerstar's plan?"

"It doesn't work that way," Lionheart said.

"I need someway to talk to them," Brindleface pleaded.

"You can later," Redtail said.

"No! I want to talk to them now!" Brindleface yowled. She needed to talk to them one last time.

"Calm down," Redtail said. "You can't until tomorrow night. You can't contact them when they are already asleep. You can only contact them right when they fall asleep because you might interrupt their other dreams."

Brindleface shrugged, still angry.

_Please don't let Fernpaw, Ashpaw or Cloudtail die during the dog attack. _Brindleface pleaded looking down at her three beautiful kits. _Please don't let them die. I can't let them die. _


	4. My Forbidden Love (MapleClan)

Silverstorm sorted herbs in the back of the medicine cat's den.

"Silverstorm?" Flowerpaw slowly padded into the den.

"Yes?" Silverstorm asked.

"It is time for the gathering," Flowerpaw said.

"Oh!" Silverstorm smiled. "I didn't notice," Silverstorm padded out of the den and went to the back of the line that was going to the gathering. Featherstar led the clan out into the protection of the trees. She led us to the gathering place the clans call, the Circle of Trees. Silverstorm raced down the small hill that led to the Circle of Trees. She passed her apprentice, Leafpaw while running down the hill. She burst into the gathering place, breathing in the scents of the other cats. She looked around at all the cats. There were many cats but one caught her eye. She padded towards him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Silverstorm."

"I'm Thornstorm," the brown tom muttered.

"Wow," Silverstorm said, dreamily. _What am I doing? Stop it!_ "So, what clan are you from?" Silverstorm asked awkwardly. She could already smell his RiverClan stench on him. _Why'd I ask him that stupid question?_

"RiverClan," he grunted.

"I'm from ThunderClan," Silverstorm glanced at where the medicine cats usually sit. Leafpaw looked at Silverstorm, confused.

"Well, I better go," Silverstorm said. "See you around."

Thornstorm nodded.

Silverstorm started heading back to the medicine cats when she spun around and came back to him. "Wait! Can we meet here tomorrow night?"

Thornstorm looked at Silverstorm in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I like you," Silverstorm blurted out not meaning too.

"Oh," Thornstorm looked surprised. "I guess."

_He said yes! _Silverstorm smiled. _Actually he said I guess. _A voice said in her mind. _Shut up voice! _Silverstorm hissed and padded towards the medicine cats.

"What were you doing with that cat?" Leafpaw asked.

"Just talking," Silverstorm said to her apprentice.

Leafpaw looked at her suspiciously but before she had time to speak, Featherstar started the gathering.

...

Silverstorm slumped in her nest, tired. Silverstorm quickly fell asleep and when she woke up, she was in StarClan.

"Silverstorm," the old leader, Sorrelstar said. "You mustn't fall in love with that tom."

"Why?" Silverstorm asked.

"Not only would you be breaking two codes, you would be betraying us and besides danger lurks in his family." Sorrelstar hissed.

"Well I like Thornstorm," Silverstorm growled. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Sorrelstar looked at her paws. "If that is your choice," Sorrelstar started to fade and Silverstorm woke up in her den. She padded outside and shook moss out of her fur. At first, she thought she saw Sorrelstar but she blinked and she was gone. Silverstorm shook her head and padded to the extremely low fresh-kill pile. Only a scrawny mouse was left._ I better take it to the elders. _She thought and carried it in her mouth to the elder's den. When she got there, she passed the mouse over to Fawnfeather.

"Thanks," Fawnfeather nodded her thanks and bit into the mouse. Silverstorm padded out of the den and yawned.

...

The day went by slower than usual. All Silverstorm wanted to do is hang out with Thornstorm. Finally, night came and Silverstorm headed to her den. She waited until Leafpaw fell asleep and she snuck out of the den. She raced out of camp, unseen. She ran into the forest and towards the Circle of Trees. Silverstorm waited in the gathering place and waited. Finally, she saw Thornstorm enter the Circle of Trees.

"You came!" Silverstorm smiled and ran over to him.

A flash of guilt crossed Thornstorm's eyes but he quickly shook it off. He tackled Silverstorm and lifted his paw, about to make the killing blow when a strange cat tackled Thornstorm.

"Run Silverstorm!" The cat said.

Silverstorm got to her feet and raced back to camp._ I will never betray StarClan again._


End file.
